Walls
by Justwatchthestars
Summary: "behind these castle walls, you've hid your light"
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="445a6f2665996ca84931a68aee0f6d02"A/N: I only on Rowan/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="445a6f2665996ca84931a68aee0f6d02" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="445a6f2665996ca84931a68aee0f6d02" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="445a6f2665996ca84931a68aee0f6d02"She began her new life curled in a ball as a dull headache brought her from unconsciousness. Opening her eyes she coughed and blinked trying to convince her eyes to see into the darkness surrounding her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12d87a39cdd355c296b95ceb9c707f1e"Metal was grinding against metal and the box -at least she hoped it was a box- began to move up. She pushed herself into a corner, pulling her knees up against her chest, attempting to fight the panic that was trying to overcome her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f043e8f380fe5545f9fa67f5eb5ec85f"As another jolt sent her upwards she began to really panic as she realized that she had no idea who she was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1dbb6b1c3075a0ac0c036f139e6b9b8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Where am I? Where am I going? Where is my family? Who am I?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5af072cfffe5d83dc76354ca2703e025"She couldn't remember a thing. Nothing from her past. Not what her mother looked liked,or what she had for dinner last night. She couldn't remember anything as simple as what her favorite color was. Hell, she couldn't even remember her name./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3bd5d78951fcac78d4d1fccdb76bc24"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rowan./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f80001722dcfcadec41d13bb52615b1"She let out a sigh of relief as she grasped onto that little bit of information. Murphy. The box shuddered to a stop and she panicked, curling deeper into herself as she heard many voices from above her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f66fcae9c7a51c562e8043bb449b5c14"Yet a small part of her was curious as to who they were and like most curious people would, she came out of her hiding place to see what was happening. The top of the box swung open, releasing a stream of light that momentarily blinded her. Unfortunately that moment was all it took for someone to jump down into the box and grab the front of her shirt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b059440903ae940704cfa6ce98a61c8""Day one gree-your a girl!" Said a blonde boy with greasy black hair. His statement caused a ripple of excitement from the crowd above and many started speaking-or yelling- all at once./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a1a9d3bfb03815317bb174697571870""Is she hot?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b00fdf71560d8b19e8ac328ff700270a""I call dibs!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77b59cda72e461027a987e19f6cdb7d4""You can't have dibs on her!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d876d8a4556054bc1f3d4ccd490a7067""Says who shuckface?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05b7fdc3ec218ec190ecc008a82cdd64""Says me. Nobody touches her until we talk to her. Gally bring her up." Interrupted a boy who she assumed to be the leader. The boy who was called Gally tied piece of rope around her wrist before shouting "pull" Suddenly she was being lifted in the air and onto the ground where helpful (and some not so helpful) hands were grabbing her, pulling her to her feet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5c65ab0204b8dec32ef8a84425d65eb"Once standing she took a good look at the place she was in. She saw buildings,trees,and...what was that? Several sets of doors stood surrounding the glade. A way out maybe? She didn't think twice before shoving several boys out of the way and sprinting towards the doors./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22e33a729d8a4e4406ac5a07084f7966"Unfortunately she got about halfway across the field before she was tackled to the ground. Fortunately a little voice in the back of her head told her that it was okay to panic. Which she did. She lashed out. Writhing and screaming and flailing her legs and scratching and twisting. The boy seemed to be having trouble holding her. "Hold still Slinthead!" He ordered attempting to pin her once again. Luckily for him,this time he managed to pin her where she couldn't move./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e118ad900535d22adae37197a2b6ea7"She knew there wasn't really any use for struggling so she focused instead on controlling the terror that was begging to crush her. The leader of the group along with a blond boy crouched by her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92ff32dacb51b628ad0b38bee9b91d36"Surprisingly the blonde boy spoke first. " Alright greenie." He said, "We can't have you runnin' off like that again. So if Minho lets you go you gotta' stay put." After getting a small nod from her the boy nodded to the boy she assumed to be Minho who released her. The blonde boy allowed her to sit up and wipe her cheeks before beginning again. "Names Newt, greenie. What's yours?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f9bc292c883fa2cb8b479dae1f6c5b9"She paused for a moment,wondering if she should share the only piece of information she had about her self. Finally she decided she had nothing to lose. "Rowan." She said cringing at how strange the word felt in her mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08ea73c958d50df6622ec9fd9dba2ec9"Newt nodded, "Welcome to the glade, Rowan"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9efc314b65237d5d646e1b817372afc6"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5328a05e761284f48a591da3b2212cc5" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is me posting this? I have this story up on Wattpad and I will most likely keep this up as long as people want it. Comment and tell me how you feel so far?

The mid-afternoon heat caused sweat to run down Rowan's face. She considered removing her jacket, but with the strange looks she had been getting it almost felt like armor. Instead she settled for pushing up her sleeves and following Newt.

Her new friend was pointing at random places and explaining to Rowan what they were, but she couldn't bring herself to listen. Instead she spent the tour desperately digging through her mind, searching for something. Anything.

She had basic knowledge. She knew that the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell. She knew that eight times two was sixteen.

She saw flashes of people and places and words, but she didn't recognize anything. SHe didn't know who she was and she was afraid she never would.

 _"Rowan!"_

Rowan came back to reality to see Newt looking at her, his eyebrows drawn together in concern. Rowan got the feeling this wasn't the first time the blonde had called her name. She cleared her throat awkwardly, "Sorry, what?"

Newt smiled softly ."I asked if you were hungry."

It struck Rowan that she was hungry. She wondered briefly when she had eaten last. Had it been days? Weeks?

She nodded to Newt and the blonde boy wrapped his arm around her shoulder before walking he towards a different building. "I know it's a bit confusing now, but don't you worry greenie." He looked down at Rowan and squeezed her gently. "You'll learn soon. Now would you like to eat Frypan's noodles off a plate or in a bowl?"


End file.
